


Looking for a Mind at Work

by besithia



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affairs, Arranged Marriage, Business, Extramarital Affairs, Interns & Internships, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besithia/pseuds/besithia
Summary: Prompto Argentum is the son of Niflheim Co.'s prestigious vice president Verstael Besithia. Growing up a talented techie with knowledge expanding past his credentials, Prompto is extremely uninterested in pursuing after his father's steps. Dropping out of the business major and finding himself rooted in the artistic ventures of photography, his true passion, Prompto suddenly finds himself interning for experience at Insomnia Inc. -- Niflheim Co.'s longtime rival. If lying to his father wasn't bad enough about his choices in careers and education, matters become worse when he finds himself more than just willing to get coffee for the new CEO of Insomnia Inc, the very recently unhappily married Noctis Lucis Caelum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowcobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcobo/gifts).



The day he uprooted himself from the ground his father had planted him in, Prompto could've swore that's the happiest he would ever be in what he thought was a turbulent life. And perhaps it was, for if you had the wrong kind of plane, a mere gust of wind could break it apart. Would that not be turbulence? But he was adamant, no, beyond all point of insisting that he had done the right thing. By tonight, he'd probably regret it. Changing majors wasn't exactly easy, and hopping from the business and engineering pool over into an arts pool -- photography, to be specific -- was what some people referred to as 'risky'. Or if you weren't interested in sugarcoating their exact train of thought, they'd simply come to the idea that you are, in point of fact, beyond stupid.

But he wasn't stupid. He was passionate, and passion caused fires that couldn't be put out. Right? Swallowing the lump in his throat, Prompto took a deep breath and lifted his Lokton up to press against his lips. Had he made the right decision, or was he what everyone would think he is? Stupid. That self-doubt would undoubtedly crush him before night's end. Finger idly circled around the button that made magic happen, blue eyes flickering across his rug. He had been sitting here a good fifteen minutes stewing in contemplation and morning laziness, but he was toeing a thin line between agreeably late and just plain late. When he had finally forced himself off the comfort of his bed, feet had slipped themselves in the worn sneakers by his bedpost after digging out the unnecessary ( albeit colorful! ) socks that had made their bed there. 

A quick jog from his dorm was beyond convenient to the subway, and allowed him to at least get a nice view of what the morning brought with a new day. He liked the sound of the river running underneath the bridge, and he quite enjoyed the smells of all the coffees, confections, and treats along his way. It took everything in his freckled little body to not stop and stock up on nacho cheese dusted pretzels. ( The ideal breakfast of champions, naturally. ) But no, he was on a mission, today. Today's planner wasn't exactly full, but it was full enough to make him wonder why he even got out of bed about five minutes into fully reviewing his mental calendar. When he had finally arrived to the subway, it was a quick and easy song and dance. Greet the station master, swipe your card, don't let the mean birds pick on you or try to take your snacks, and grab a good seat by the window so you don't get motion sick. The rattle of the subway was a familiar lull, earbuds in his ears and thumb mindlessly scrolling through his phone. People came and went, and little notifications and murmurs of passengers kept the subway never too quiet. Even if he enjoyed the ride, he always enjoyed getting back to the fresh air of Lucis' streets. ( If there was such a thing as a metropolis filled with fresh air. ) 

His goal in sight was a building Prompto never found himself expectant to step in. It almost felt shameful following the GPS to the bright and illustrious skyscraper gleaming in silver with more windows than anyone could ever possibly look out of. He had to suppress what awe he did have and prep himself outside the glass doors. Prompto was trying to act like he wasn't using them as a mirror, but he was beginning to question his choice in clothing. Was flannel and leggings really the right thing to wear to a company who produced luxury electronics? The kind of things you'd have to sell your kidney for. And maybe someone else's kidney, and the kidney of their third cousin twice removed. Glancing down to his shoes, he wriggled his toes inside them and grimaced. He didn't exactly have better clothes. 

He liked his style, but it was becoming apparent his style wasn't Insomnia Inc. agreeable. Or was he just talking himself out of it?! Shape up, Prompto! Puffing his chest out, he placed his hand to his abdomen to ( unsuccessfully ) try and regulate his breathing before heading it with all the faux confidence he could muster. A bounce in every step as he guided himself to the front desk, he flashed a smile to the receptionist in hopes it'd tilt the odds ever in his favor. Oh, please, intern gods. Hear his cries and grant him your blessings of internship! 

"Hiya! My name is Prompto Ar--"  
"I'll be with you in a moment." 

Her voice wasn't demeaning or cruel, rather haughty at best. She wasn't interested in speaking to him, at least not yet. The receptionist was nose deep in her computer work, manicured nails combing through stacks of papers all organized to a tactical brilliance he couldn't possibly ever achieve. Biting the inside of his cheek, he mouthed 'OK' slowly before glancing around the top counter. Oh, cool. Look at that. Poking at a statue to try and tilt it, inspect it further, he felt his stomach drop into his rectal sphincter when he saw the statue tilt. Reaching out to grab it and hold it to his chest like it was his precious, he had startled the receptionist. And ultimately, himself. Holding it to his chest still as they stared down one another, Prompto would hesitantly reach out and place the statue atop the counter, a quick 'sorry' following.

Shaking her head in a moment of disbelief, she stood up from behind her desk and gestured for him to follow her. 

"Here. Before you break something upfront, I'll put you in the waiting area. You're here for the internship, correct?"  
"How'd you guess?"  
"You've called twice every day this week." She said flatly, eyes panning into his with a rather dead expression.

Clearing his throat, Prompto nodded in understanding and folded his hands behind his back before biting his bottom lip. "Right. Sorry about that. You know how it is, just -- really wanna be here, and. You know. Be here, and.. Uh.. Do the intern thing for the. The um." His words were failing him, and her patience was growing thinner than paper. It was best to just rid of him in her lobby at this point. With another wave of her hand to gesture he follow her, the receptionist opened a door for him and plastered an overdone smile on her face accentuated in red lips. 

"Wait here until you're called for, Mr. Argentum. Good luck." 

Y'know, she closed that door all too quickly. Flinching a bit from the sudden click of the handle, to say he was embarrassed was perhaps an understatement. He'd brush it off eventually, hopefully before the interview. Oh! Oh no, what if she told the intern people that he nearly broke their statue thingy?! Anxiety swelled in his chest, shifting uncomfortably. There was no one else waiting with him, much to his disbelief. Wasn't anyone interested in this, at all? Kind of a big deal. The city's biggest company, it's pride and joy, and no one was here hoping for this experience? Awfully fishy. Smelled like salmon! Or trout.

A minute became one. And one, to three. Three to seven. Seven, to thirteen. He had lost count after a bit, watching the TV hanging overhead run the local news. While it was great there was clear skies ahead this weekend, the pit of his stomach was twisted in knots. Like a cherry stem. Prompto was nearly begging for someone to just come and get him, get this over with. The click of the door served as a grim reminder to be careful what you wish for, or someone will actually come get your ass and take you to face a decision that could either make or break your experience in interning. No one else was available at this point. Magazine editorials, music industry, all the cool stuff went first. He was starting to understand why he was here. No one was interested in the inner mechanisms of working on the products this company put out unless they were true tech and engineering junkies. They were just interesting in having the products under their belt for their price tag.

A man of slender build had opened the door, clipboard pressed just beneath his ribcage as green eyes surveyed what looked to be a poorly dressed high school student. Shifting a dark brow, his words came slow, as if to assume, but also hope that his assumptions were wrong. "-- .. Prompto Argentum?"

"Present!" Prompto shot up, raising his hand up before quickly ducking it down. Tucking his bottom lip into his mouth, he let out a strange, nervous laughter. One that left Ignis wanting to tell his boss that no one was interested in the position that had been opened for interns. "I mean, uh. Yes. Yessir, that's me. I'm Prompto Argentum."

The brunette opened his mouth as if to speak before pulling his lips in a thin line, nodding once more. "Quite. If you would be so kind as to follow me, Mr. Argentum." 

It was back to the following game. And if he hadn't been underdressed before, he certainly felt undressed now. This man who had come to get him was sharp as a tack, dress pants and a button down shirt, he looked like his birth certificate was a Master's Degree in existing. But everyone was dressed that way. His self consciousness was becoming his own worst enemy, and a real enemy at that. How was anyone to take him seriously, dressed like this? How was the boss supposed to take him seriously, dressing like he had just left the nearest hipster market and ran off with all their wares? This was a mistake. It had to be.

Ignis stopped before a door, rapping his knuckles against it before entering without another word. A lack of professionalism that actually shocked Prompto of all things. Was this guy and the boss that close? Dude. When he was welcomed inside, he was kind of pleased to find that this room didn't feel like a normal office. In fact, it was pretty warm, in a "this is a normal guy's office" sort of shtick. He had fishing gear displayed, photographs of who he reckoned was the boss on his camping ventures, holding up fish and all smiles. Really, he was kind of handsome.. Stopping to admire a photo, his fingers came up to hover just over the face of the photograph, tracing a shadow of the man's dark beard. His eyes were smiling with him, and he seemed steeped in his joy like a man with everything to live for.

It was enticing. He had almost forgotten where he was until the sound of a throat being cleared brought him back to the ground, the man from the photographs sitting against the front of the desk. "If I had known you wanted to look at pictures, I would've brought my photo album to work." The dark haired man cracked a coy grin, folding his arms across his chest. Prompto didn't mean to stare with such a dumbfounded look. To reiterate, he wasn't stupid. But by god, if this man wasn't more wondrous in the flesh than he was in those pictures. Mouth moved for him with no sound, pointing up to one of the photos.

"You're a fish. I mean -- no, you caught fish. You catch fish. Fish?"  
"Oh, good lord." The brunette murmured under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

"Yeah! I mean, I've never been called a fish before, but I'm sure on a weekend, the smell, I could pass for one." 

His jokes made the blonde smile and brought a sense of ease to him, folding his hands together and nodding. "I see.. Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Prompto Argentum!" He greeted with ease, with joy, until the realization hit him that this man probably already knew that. His beaming smile became that of an embarrassed, lopsided grimace, fingers fiddling together. "But you knew that, right?"

"Yeah. But, points for enthusiasm. So, um.. Ignis, wanna go over the details with him?"

"Yessir." Pulling the chair forward, this supposed 'Ignis' gestured for Prompto to sit ( which he did ) before laying papers upon his desk. "So here is the subject of terms. The internship is not for working with the business itself, you'd be working under Mr. Caelum." Wait, what? Hold up -- "Because the holiday season is just around the corner, stress is high and Mr. Caelum needs more than his fair share of work done in both his personal and business life. While I am an excellent worker for business affairs, I've little time anymore to be running out for coffee errands." Coffee errands?! Wait, slow down! "We will actually pay you, something you won't find elsewhere, and forgive this rather unorthodox verbiage, but we are desperate. Every candidate so far has turned it down, even when we introduced the prospect of paying. We would compensate for gas money needed, or whatever you require within reason. Nothing outlandish, which you should know better."

Prompto was trying to process all this, a choked sound coming from his throat that sounded akin to a very dysfunctional blender. There was a misunderstanding, maybe. "So -- my internship... Is to be an errand boy for..?" He pointed up at Mr. Caelum, crooking his finger and puckering his lips out.

"Don't make it sound so crude. You are a secondary assistant in his personal matters and he will happily accredit it for you. Organization, planning, maintenance and balancing of at work and home life under a well known and beloved CEO in the most prestigious company that Lucis has ever seen. Tell me that doesn't look good on a resume." Ignis placed a hand on his hip, reaching over to grab a pen and click it. "So? Let's not dilly dally."

"Woah, woah, Iggy." Mr. Caelum spoke up, holding his hands. "You lost me about a minute into that, and we made these plans together. Imagine how it is for poor Prompto. We're the same age, right?" 

"Uh -- 21?"  
"23. Same difference." The darker haired man shrugged, flinging his hand. "Look, I don't think this was quite what he was expecting. So instead of business terms.. Let me get you on a level that you and I can both hopefully understand." He moved to sit in the chair beside Prompto, clearing his throat and almost timidly tapping his fingertips together. "I, uh -- I need help. Managing some stuff. I just got married, my dad just retired, I don't even have a degree in half the stuff that this job calls for. I am struggling here, and no one is willing to help. The work we're offering is not the work candidates, like you, expected to do. I don't need a slave, or a whatever to do my every bidding, I just.." 

Prompto could tell he was embarrassed. Mr. Caelum ran his hand through his hair, squinting a bit at the freckled youth. "I just need some help. Plain and simple, and-- and it pays good, it gets you the experience you're asking for on a sheet of paper. But I don't know what I'm doing and until I do, I need someone to help keep some pieces in my life straightened away that Iggy can't cover." He paused, sitting back in the chair. "You need time to think it over, or you're not interested. I can tell in your face. Damn.." 

"No." The blonde quickly corrected, a softer repetition suit. "No, um.." Brows knitted together, staring down at the papers until bringing him in his lap to review. "I mean yeah, you're right, it's not what I expected, at all. That's not rocket science, but.. It's the same stuff, right? You said it yourself, I get pay, I get the experience and the documentation of it or whatever. There's no real difference between this and.." He rolled his finger in a circle. "Other.. Internships?" 

An expression of relief washed over both Mr. Caelum and Ignis' face, the brunette practically slamming the pen on the desk. "Good. From now on, you can be yelled at for soy lattes." He chided, shooting a look over at the CEO, who appeared beyond bewildered at this accusation.

"I do not yell! Don't tell him that, he's not going to work if he thinks I'm going to yell at him -- I don't yell." He quickly corrected, to which Ignis snorted.

A giggle under his breath remained nearly inaudible, biting at his rosy bottom lip until it became void of color. Working for the tech was one thing, but for the man himself? This was another. It seemed like today was 'get yourself into deeper shit' day, but really.. He thought this was gonna be kind of fun! Sitting up in his chair to close in on the desk, he took the pen and began reading over the papers laid before him. Ignis and Mr. Caelum's bickering in the background seemed to fade out as he zoned in, every movement of his pen, every sign of his name feeling like he was shedding a skin his father had sewed him into.

He needed to make his own decisions now. And with this signature, he had unknowingly altered the course of many lives.


	2. Easier Said Than Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internship wasn't quite what was expected, but nonetheless, perseverance is Prompto's. Hired onto Insomnia Inc. as the personal assistant of the new CEO, Noctis Lucis Caelum, the intern is both torn and excited to begin his first day juggling the intimate life of his boss.

Heels clicked with fury, splattering rain from the soles upward. Prompto cursed himself for leaving the dorm without an umbrella, and wanted nothing more than to kick his own ass all the way to work. It actually might get him there faster. The subway had ran late, and undoubtedly this would leave an impression on his new boss. Out of breath, the blonde slowed himself down to a walk, holding his messenger bag over his head to ward his hair free of any incoming rain. Although he was certain the things inside were getting wet.. Seeing the double doors to Insomnia Inc, relief washed over him quicker than the rain, pulling them open quick to take shelter within it's confines. Already, he felt much better. Lowering his bag, he adjusted the strap over the shoulder of his gray cardigan ( made at least three shades darker from the rain ) and reached down to smooth out his skirt. It didn't cover his knees, which worried him a bit. But maybe the pantyhose covered what he left to the imagination? Would he be called out for even dressing like this at work? The store said it was business chic! And he was quite the fashionable guy, in his head. 

Taking his steps through the lobby, he hoped memory served him well. The elevator was on the right, right? Er, no. The left? He had no idea he was dripping rainwater all over the floor, much to the distaste of the snotty receptionist from the interviewing process. ( He was also pretty sure they wouldn't be friends. That lady was on some hard stuff called hatred, and she was stocked to the neck full of it! ) Prompto's heart leapt when he saw the doors to the elevator in his original direction, a small glimmer of confidence shining in his eyes. "Boop!" He tapped the button that'd call the elevator down, a beam across his face in the form of a smile. This wasn't bad. He was actually doing pretty good so far! And this was just trying to get up to the offices. He hadn't even started the actual work.

Waiting for the elevator, Prompto lowered the bag down to dangle in both hands before him, drifting off to a la la land. Staring up into nothing with that smile on his face, he could see it now.. He would be the best intern! 

_"Mr. Caelum." He spoke up, removing his glasses in a quick, fluid sweep before walking himself around the desk. Sitting upon the edge of it, Prompto slapped his hand on the planner and pushed it away, grabbing the CEO's jaw between his forefinger and thumb. "Don't worry about anything. You hired the right man. You'll never have to worry about anything ever again. I will treat and order your life as if it were my own.. You will be the most successful man Eos has ever seen."  
_

 _"And it'll be all thanks to you, Prompto. What would I do without you?" The fantasy Noctis spoke, standing up so quickly it flung the rolling chair back against the wall. He grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, then his face, staring intently in his eyes. "Never leave my side. You and I can accomplis--"_

"Sir. Please. Let us off the elevator." A voice snapped him out of his fantasy, jolting him into a fit of embarrassment. He couldn't even speak, merely moving aside before swinging his hand frantically. He wanted to say sorry, but all he could come out with was rapid murmurs of gibberish. Prompto could only hope they understood what he meant, but the former passenger of the elevator simply shot him strange looks before exiting. Embarrassment aside.. That fantasy was totally weird. But he couldn't deny that his new boss was mega hot, it wasn't like any other intern wouldn't think the same, right? Stepping into the elevator, he reached out one more time to press for the top floor. To the CEO we go! Whistling a victory fanfare for his efforts, he was quick to shed his humiliation and revel in his successes. As meager and little as they might be.

Put some pep in that step, be charming, be helpful, eyes peeled, mouth closed! Unless his mouth needed to be opened! Then everything should be peeled! He'd be an orange. A big, blonde orange. Tangy. The ding of the elevator was his cue to put said pep in his step, going to step out before smashing nose first into a man's chest. It crinkled up like an accordion before he let out an unenthused and confused noise that sounded akin to a 'honk', stepping back quickly. "The hell!?" He clamped a hand over his nose, a pout in his cheeks in staring up at the man he had bumped into. But his tone quickly changed. This man was massive, tattooed, and didn't look like he belonged here in the slightest. On the upside, he smelled good. Prompto had found that out when his nose mooshed into him. The man clapped his hand onto the side of the elevator door before it closed, grabbing the freckled boy by the shoulder and tugging him out.

"You gonna let it close on you?"  
"Hey! Don't be so pushy, man."  
"You could apologize to me for bumping into me like that."  
"You shoved your chest in *my* nose!" Prompto's voice cracked, pointing to his sniffer with another pout.

The large man was quick to lose his patience, rolling his eyes with a sigh. Dismissively waving his hand, he stepped into the elevator and released his hand from the door. Prompto stuck his tongue out in thinking the man wouldn't see it -- until his hand came to smack the side of the elevator door to keep it open. Letting out a bit of a choked shriek in thinking the man was coming after him, he turned sharply on his heel to moosh his nose in yet ANOTHER chest. But this time, it bore a rather familiar smell. "Gladio. Sorry I didn't catch you, I was in a meeting. You met my new assistant?" Noctis introduced, the blonde stepping back in a stumble.

"You could say that. You usually hire rude little punks?"  
"Well.." Noctis flashed a smile at Prompto, folding his arms over his chest. "Is it true? You and Gladio off on the wrong foot?"  
"It's not my fault both of you are trying to break my nose! He's built like a rock."  
"It's called hard work, try it some time." 

Prompto couldn't believe the gall of this jerkhole. Choking on his response, Noctis was quick to interrupt. "You were dropping off flowers for Ignis again, weren't you? I swear, he's gonna figure out it's you.. It's only a matter of time. You two have known each other for as long as I've known you both, I'm pretty sure he knows the cards from your mom's flower shop." The blonde stuck out his lower lip and shifted his brows, interest piqued at the conversation. So this guy was that prim and proper guy's admirer? But Gladiolus seemed disinterested in continuing the conversation.

"Don't be so cocky, Noct. I'm not taking romance advice from someone like you."  
Eek. Prompto ducked his head down and decided to intervene, clasping his hands together. "Mr. Caelum."

"Hm? Oh, yeah! You're here for work." The darker haired man almost seemed relieved that Prompto had interrupted, which piqued further interest on the other's part. This place was full of little mysteries. "I'll see you later, Gladio. Give Iris my regards." Placing a hand at his new assistant's upper back to guide him along, he moved it away quickly. "Oh, shit. You're wet."

"Hah, um, yeah. Subways ran late and I also ran late. To work.. In the rain." He broke down the string of events in dumb terms with an awkward laugh underneath the words, biting his bottom lip and tugging until it became devoid of color. ( That was chapping the damn things, too. Habit. ) But Noctis didn't seem at all fazed by the rather awkward disposition of his new assistant.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't really keeping up with the time -- as I said. In a meeting. I'm sorry for Gladio back there, though. He brings flowers for Ignis every Monday, and honestly, Iggy's pretty oblivious what the intent behind the flowers are. We're pretty close, the three of us. Known each other since we were kids, and Gladio's known me since I was born. They're my best friends." He stopped in front of his office door looking to Prompto. "You're OK with this, right? Working here."

"What do you mean?"

"The personal assistant thing. It's not everyone's idea of an intern job."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

That earned a smile from Noct. And for some totally ridiculous reason, that smile took Prompto's breath away. A complete thief, to steal it from his lungs and deliver it to the air in which it had no sense of belonging. Swallowing down the lump that had festered in his stomach, he followed his boss into his office. It was a bit messier than it was since the last time he had been here -- which was Thursday. Papers everywhere, and everything was a bit disorganized. Could truthfully use a good vacuuming if he was being honest, here. Laying his bag down in the chair beside the file cabinet, he pulled the wet cardigan off. "So what do I do?"

"Anything. If you wanna know, I suck at this. No joke, completely suck at this. Remember what I told you earlier? That my dad recently retired, I don't know what the hell I'm doing? Yeah, that's part of this little problem." Noctis sighed, sitting on the edge of the desk and biting his inner cheek. "My, uh.. My new wife is pretty pushy about my duty to this place." His voice took on a somber tone, Prompto stepping closer to him and folding his hands together. Listening, intently. This seemed to relieve the CEO and urge him to proceed further. "She's this classy lady. Speaks Tenebris, debutante, pageants, she's sophisticated. She could walk on glass and it'd apologize for cutting her."

"You love her." He stated matter-of-factly.  
"Not at all. Not the way everyone wants me to." Noctis admitted, which threw Prompto for a loop. Face relaxed in shock, brows lifting. He noticed this and yet again decided to continue. He was comfortable with the intern. Maybe that shocked him as well. "We spent a couple summers together as kids, wrote a bit back and forth as teenagers, but.. I guess everyone saw us together as kids and got this twisted concept of childhood sweethearts in their head. She's like a sister to me, honestly. And I thought she knew that. But even with all that, that's not the worst part." The businessman clasped his hands together, looking over his shoulder and out the window behind the desk. 

".. What's the worst part?"

It became quiet, Prompto wondering if he should regret asking. Noctis' lips parted, as if to continue like he had before.. Before closing them and spreading them in a subtle smile, eyes crinkling to match. It was almost solemn, and he could see it in every inch of his expression. An expression that made him want to reach out and hug him. Caress him, console him. For whatever that was worth. The man merely stood from the desk and gently nudges Prompto's bicep. "I'll get the vacuum. Think you can file all those papers A-Z in that cabinet over there?"

The conversation from before was over, and that was beyond obvious. But he didn't want to push, therefore, he wouldn't. Nodding in agreement, he flashed a smile up at his boss before stepping away and around the desk. He took the initiative to sit in Noct's chair and grab the hefty stack of papers, crossing one pantyhose clad leg over the other. "Let's get started, then!" Taking one more glance back to his boss, he noticed his eyes were elsewhere. On the calve smitten in darkness from the mesh of his pantyhose, the way it ran up a silky leg and under the small pencil skirt that clung to his thighs. It became quiet again. Was Noct just staring off or was his eyes on him? It was when those eyes traveled up to his knee and skirt that he then had his answer. And yet, it rose more and more questions.

How selfish was it to enjoy the fact that his married boss was eyeing him, sizing him up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologize for any wait but I can't exactly imagine anyone waiting for this. Continuing on my further works, I would like to add: thank you for all the support that you guys gave me on my first chapter. As I said, it's been 11 years since I've posted a fic -- I was only 11 years old at the time, and this was a very nervewracking post for me. The first night, the fic blew up and has garnered some attention. ( It's been featured on someone's Tumblr blog as a suggestion, which was very flattering. ) So thank you for your support. I appreciate it endlessly. I would also like to point out something else -- ... yes. Prompto dresses both feminine and masculine. It's just in him to enjoy heels and cute feminine clothes, in my opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a fairly long time work in progress that began as a gift for my best friend. Well, it's been in planning for so long now that my best friend has since become my boyfriend, and my motivation to post this has suddenly increased. For those who might be going 'wtf is this person doing' in concerns to why Prompto has his 'present' appearance and Noctis seems to look like his 30 year old / World of Ruin self, I just want to say.. I have a thing for facial hair Noctis. I wish I could be even slightly sorry for that. They're only one / two years apart in this fic despite the slight alteration in appearance, though. Fear not.. 
> 
> I want to go ahead and give a preface in this, I have not posted a fic to any outlet for 11 years. I was actually 11 years old when I posted my first and last fics in the Naruto ( RPC / OC ) fandom. I'd like to think my writing has since expanded but I suppose time will tell. As this is my first fic, responses are heavily encouraged and appreciated, and as per my boyfriend's suggestion.. As soon as I post this sucker, I won't look at it for like a day or two ( a week ) to make sure that I have not been murdered for x, y, z reason. Best wishes!


End file.
